That first important step
by whaletamer
Summary: A nation, England from Hetalia, meets his king, Saber from Fate/Stay Night


All the characters that appear belong to their original creator, not to me.

He remember waking up after a long slumber and realizing that he is all alone in the world. He rubs his eyes and looks at his surroundings. There is only forest. Did that bastard Rome leave him just like that? He got up on his tiny legs and realized that he hadn't grown a single centimeter as a nation since he'd fallen asleep. When that Rome-bastard picked him up he was still a toddler and barely a nation. While Rome was here he had looked after his government, religion and foreign politics. England admitted to himself that while it was great to be free he still felt very uncertain about what he was going to do now when he finally was a nation of his own. He tried to listen in case he would hear Scotland or Wales somewhere; at least Scotland since he was so loud all the time. But neither of his brothers were near him. England felt downcast, they must have grown apart by now since he was the only one who that Rome-bastard had looked after, or well Wales usually tagged along.

But what would happen now? If Rome was gone wouldn't everyone start fighting again like they had done before? Did Rome leave any kind of political establishment when he left? No he probably didn't. He remembered that he'd spoken so proudly of his senate but he'd never bothered to give England one of his own.

He got up on his chubby legs and started moving through the thick forest. He had to see with his own eyes what Rome had left before he disappeared. He wanted to see what really was his country, his lands and his people. As he started to hurry through the forest he noticed something glimmer pass his eye. _You people?_ He thought as he saw two small faries fly pass him as if they were dancing. If they had returned then these lands must really be his again. He hadn't seen his farie companions since Rome came and started to establish his type of belief. But it seemed that the faries had survived and that meant that somewhere someone was still believing and worshiped them.

He started running, he was nearing the end of the forest and the faries obviously wanted him to go there as they playfully led him through the forest.

When he came out of the forest what he first saw was the evening sun on the sky that blinded him, he narrowed his eyes and saw the silhouette of a person standing before him. The person turned around and moved a few steps closer to face him, and when England saw that face he felt a surge of warmth run through his body and the realization of the truth made him almost shed a tear.

This person before him, sword in hand and body clad in armor, was his parent, his guardian and his king; and she reached out her hand and he took it. _My life starts here_.

He didn't see much of her since then. She returned to her battlefield and left him on that hill to watch over what happened. And he witnessed her leading armies for his safety, he witnessed her calling out his name to her soldiers and promised him victory, and she defeated their enemies one by one without fear or doubt in her heart. Since England was still a child in form he never got a chance to watch her inside of her palace. He would try to make it to the battlefields and watch from a safe distance. She fought for him, and her wish was only to see him as a complete and powerful nation, to be his own land.

Halfway through her time of rein England made a horrible realization, for the few times he saw her among people she acted cold and distant. He heard the people whisper that she didn't understand humans, that she never showed any emotions. But she continued to win territories and establish peace all over the land, she continued to be the kind of king any nation would wish for. She always saw the people as a whole, and her main objective always seemed to be fighting the enemies and protecting the peace. But she isolated herself from her people, and England saw her even less.

Then one day he heard that she had left for a campaign in the south that no one expected her to win. Even though the people were finally living their lives in peace many had lost faith in their young looking king. Many of her loyal knights had left her and people spoke ill of her. But when he made it to the battlefield it was already to late. He passed the lake where the faires greeted him, saying that a disaster waited him. He went over a bloodstained hill and saw something he recognized but still found unfamiliar. The field was filled with corpses; all of the soldiers, ally as enemy, had fallen. There was nothing left but death, famine and blood. He had seen many battles. Mostly when he had watched her or Rome from afar. But this was different since they were all dead, his people was not going to be walking home victorious following his king; nor had they really been his people when Rome had been in charge. This was the first time England really got to see his people dead. So he ran, he ran across the field of corpses, he ran as fast as his childish legs would let him.

And beyond the battlefield in a peaceful spot in the forest he found her. She still wore her armor even now but her sword was nowhere to be seen. Someone had pulled out the ribbons that kept up her hair and let his flow as a long golden mane. His lioness, his king who had made him a nation would never open her eyes again. And even at the very end she had always fought for him, and he never got a chance to utter a word of appreciation.

He turned his face away, mourning was over and since she has sacrificed her entire life to make him a nation to be seen he promised that he would become someone great, someone with influence and power, someone as great as she had always imagined. He looked down as his hands, only a bit bigger since the day Rome had left. He still had a long journey ahead of him but now he was going to start moving forward.

_Even if the people hated you and will forget you I will proudly carry your name forward among them._


End file.
